macrossfandomcom-20200223-history
VF-22 Sturmvogel II
The VF-22 Sturmvogel II is variable fighter featured in Macross 7 and subsequent Macross spinoffs, including Macross VF-X2, Macross The Ride and Macross Δ. It was preceded by the YF-21 prototype during Project Super Nova. It was first deployed in 2047, and used alongside the VF-17 Nightmare during combat engagements, and was often piloted by ace pilots, including Maximilian Jenius, Milia Fallyna Jenius, Gamurin Kizaki and Wright Immelman. Its successor, the VF-27γ Lucifer, was developed aboard the Macross Galaxy and completed in 2050. The name "Sturmvogel" is German word for "Storm Bird". Technology & Combat Characteristics Implementation of Zentradi technology (due to the implementation of a revised version of the Quimeliquola Queadluun-Rau battle suit's special inertia vector control system, the VF-22 has a similar silhouette to the battle suit in Battroid mode); low observable stealth configuration and construction; stealth/agility trade-off decided by design team; two flight configuration modes (cruise and high speed) achieved via varying the cant of the wing and tail surfaces; supersonic cruise and maneuvering in region of Mach 5+ below the stratosphere; sufficient thrust for attaining orbital velocity over a Earth-class planet; vertical T-O and landing (VTOL); fighter-carried pin-point barrier system (PPV); trapezoidal combined variable-cant tail stabilizing surfaces; active stealth system; three-dimensional thrust vectoring with three independently pivoting exhaust nozzle flaps on each engine Head unit and legs were enhanced from earlier YF-21 design; under-fuselage micro-missile launchers and gunpods internalized; option of external fold booster; BDI system for assistance; engine block remains on main body in GERWALK and Battroid modes, enabling efficient use of main engine thrust and providing high mobility compared to past variable fighters. The the cruising speed in a standard atmosphere at 10 km is Mach 5.06 while the VF-22S variant can reach Mach 5.07. The highest possible cruising speeds at 30 km and above is Mach 21 and Mach 22 for the VF-22 and VF-22S respectively. THe maximum density altitude is unlimited being able to be launched from satellite orbit. The maximum rate of climb at S/L is 61900 m/min and the g limits are +60 and -45. Armaments Standard *Energy cannon *Varying Micro-missiles *Gatling gun pod Special Equipment & Features *Pinpoint barrier system History In Macross 7, the first VF-22S fighters were manufactured by the Macross 7 fleet Three Star Factory Ship under experimental license. Two fighters were produced and flown by Max and Milia Jenius in the final stages of the Protodeviln War in February 2046. In Macross Δ, a VF-22 was seen dropping a dimensional weapon on Windermeria during the final phase of Windermerean Independence War, this unit was piloted by Wright Immelman. Variants *VF-22S **Special operations variant. Known pilots are Maximilian Jenius, Milia Fallyna Jenius, Gamlin Kizaki, Wilbur Garland, Wright Immelman and Aegis Focker. Gallery File:VF22S Fighter-Left-Top-Bottom-Front-Back.png|YF-21 Prototype. missile-vf22.gif|VF-22 Micro Missile. foldbooster-m7.gif|Optional Fold booster. gv17l-gunpod-vfx2.gif|GB-1L/BP-14D Gunpod, retracted and extended configuration. Notes & Trivia * The VF-22 bears a strong resemblance to the real life F-22 Raptor used by the USAF in terms of stealth capabilities and general appearance. * The VF-22 is capable of delivering dimensional bombs, as seen in ''Macross Δ''. * The VF-22 has a reference of the German ME 262 Jet Fighter both the VF-22 and ME 262 are named in German "Sturmvogel" which means Stormbird in english. Also the VF-22 "Edelweiss" variant is also in German Edelweiss means "White Noble" * The VF-22 is a superceder of the German Jet Fighter ME 262 Sturmvogel that is why it is named as Sturmvogel II External links *VF-22S Sturmvogel II on MAHQ *VF-22 Sturmvogel II on the Macross Mecha Manual *VF-22 Sturmvogel II on Macross Compendium Category:Macross 7 Category:Variable Fighters Category:Macross 7 Mecha Category:Mecha & Vehicles Category:U.N. Spacy Mecha